Seth Rollins
Colby Lopez (born May 28, 1986) is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE under the ring name Seth Rollins, he is a former member of the stable The Shield, a former tag team champion, and was the inaugural NXT Champion. 'History' 'Florida Championship Wrestling(2010-2012)' On August 8, 2010, it was reported Lopez had signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, to debut with their developmental promotion Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in September. Lopez had been offered a contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and was renegotiating with ROH but Evan Bourne (formerly Matt Sydal) convinced him to join WWE. On September 14, 2010, Lopez (as Tyler Black) made his WWE debut in a dark match prior to the SmackDown taping, defeating Trent Barreta. Lopez debuted for FCW on September 30, using the name Seth Rollins, in a loss to Michael McGillicutty. Rollins then faced Hunico on November 4 in the first ever 'FCW 15' match under 15 minute Iron Man rules. The duo fought to a 1–1 draw. Following this, Rollins, along with Hunico, Richie Steamboat and Jinder Mahal, participated in the FCW 15 Jack Brisco Classic tournament. Rollins qualified for the finals on January 13, 2011 where he defeated Hunico to win the tournament and become the first FCW 15 Champion. On March 25 at a live event, Rollins and Richie Steamboat defeated Damien Sandow and Titus O'Neil to win the Florida Tag Team Championship. On May 12, Rollins and Steamboat lost the championship to Big E Langston and Calvin Raines. In July 2011, Rollins began a feud with Dean Ambrose. Ambrose and Rollins had their first match for the FCW 15 Championship in a 15 minute Iron Man match on the August 14 episode of FCW TV. The match ended in a draw with neither men scoring a fall, so Rollins retained his title. A subsequent 20 minute rematch for the title two weeks later resulted in a similar 0–0 draw. A second 30 minute rematch for the title on the September 18 episode of FCW TV went to a time limit 2–2 draw and the match was sent into sudden death rules, where Rollins scored a pinfall to win the match 3–2. Of note, an entire episode of FCW TV was dedicated to hyping and showing the third match in the series. On September 22, Rollins lost the FCW 15 Championship to Damien Sandow after Ambrose attacked Sandow late in the match, causing Sandow to win the decisive fall by disqualification and therefore win the title. Rollins made his WWE TV debut in a video package that aired during the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view in February 2012, where he was shown working out with John Cena in Cena's gym; Rollins was also featured in a speaking role. On February 23, 2012, he defeated Leo Kruger to become the new FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. 'The Shield (2012-Present)' At the Survivor Series pay-per-view on November 18, Rollins made his main roster debut alongside Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, where they assaulted Ryback during the triple-threat main event for the WWE Championship, leading to CM Punk pinning John Cena to retain his title. The trio took up the name of “The Shield” — black-clad advocates of justice in a WWE they believed had lost its way — and announced themselves as the most impressive sports-entertainment trio. In the months after they debuted as a united front, The Shield was literally unstoppable as a unit. They beat Ryback & Team Hell No in a Six-Man Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match at WWE TLC and bested the imposing grouping of John Cena, Sheamus & Ryback at WWE Elimination Chamber. At WrestleMania 29, The Shield made victims of Randy Orton, Sheamus & Big Show in what was The Show of Shows debut of "The Hounds of Justice." The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker but were stopped by Team Hell No. This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, where The Shield emerged victorious. Four days later on SmackDown, the Shield's assault on the Undertaker resulted in him being triple-powerbombed him through the announcers' table. On May 19 at Extreme Rules, after Ambrose won the WWE United States Championship, Rollins and Reigns defeated Team Hell No in a tag team tornado match to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. At Battleground, a fired Cody Rhodes and Goldust earned their jobs back by beating Rollins and Reigns in a non-title match. The Shield teamed with The Real Americans to defeat the Rhodes brothers, The Usos & Rey Mysterio at Survivor Series, but Rollins was eliminated from the bout. The Shield was less fortunate at WWE TLC, where an errant spear from Reigns allowed CM Punk to pin Ambrose and beat the entire Shield in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. On the December 30 edition Raw, Rollins accepted an open challenge from Punk to face The Shield's "best" member, but was unsuccessful in his attempt to defeat the former WWE Champion. All three members of The Shield competed in the 2014 Royal Rumble match. Rollins scored three eliminations along with Ambrose and spent the second longest amount of time in the match after entering at #2. Later in the match Rollins with eliminated, along with Ambrose, by their teammate Roman Reigns after Ambrose attempted to eliminate Reigns. The next night on Raw, The Shield would compete in a six-man tag team match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena with all three members of the winning team qualifying to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Rollins along with the rest of The Shield lost the match by disqualification after The Wyatt Family attacked John Cena. This would set up a feud between The Shield and the Wyatt Family which would lead to a six-man tag team match at the upcoming Elimination Chamber PPV. He and the rest of The Shield were defeated by The Wyatt Family at the Elimination Chamber event, when Reigns was pinned. 'Wrestling Details' Finishing moves *'Curb Stomp' (Running pushing stomp to the head or back of a bent-over opponent) *Diving high knee, sometimes while springboarding Signature moves *Corner forearm smash *Multiple kick variations **Back kick **Dropkick **Enzuigiri **Legsweep **Running single leg dropkick *Reverse STO into the turnbuckle *Suicide dive *Turnbuckle powerbomb Entrance Theme *'"Special Op"' by Jim Johnston (December 16, 2012–June 2, 2014; Used while a part of The Shield) *"''The Second Coming" ''by Jim Johnston (June 9, 2014-present) Category:WWE Raw Superstars Category:American wrestlers